Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can utilize control devices such as thermostats to allow users of a property associated with the HVAC system to control environmental conditions within the property. In some cases, different HVAC system control devices may be compatible with different HVAC system components, such as different air conditioners, furnaces, humidifiers, fans, boilers, or other HVAC system components.